La consulta de Lane
by PenguinArrow
Summary: Con algo de dolor Lane visita a un doctor muy peculiar al que le cuenta de su vida amorosa.


En el consultorio de un hospital de Royal Woods un adolescente de cabello castaño y corto esperaba pacientemente con una chica de pelo blanco. Sus shorts amarillos estaban rasgados y le habían roto uno de sus frenos.

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan feliz luego de lo que te hicieron esos ignorantes–se quejó esa chica mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

Todavía mantenía una sonrisa sincera mientras le sobaba la cabeza a su hermanita.

— ¿Por qué es un problema que te guste alguien del mismo género? Las madres de Clydia no tienen nada de malo ¿Por qué tú lo tienes? —Se escuchaba frustrada mientras intentaba comprender porque molestaban a su hermano.

—Linka está bien—Le revuelve su cabello para juguetear con ella—. Además ya no salgo con chicos desde que rompí con Mack, así que es posible que ya no me molesten tanto.

—No deberían molestarte en primer lugar—Vuelve a quejarse.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y entro un hombre entrando en sus sesenta con una sombra de barba y usando un bastón en con llamas pintadas.

—Ese bastón está que arde, JeJe ¿Entiende?—pregunta en tono de broma.

—Me alegra ver que conservas el sentido del humor después de una humillación, no me sorprendería verte aquí en una semana por un intento de suicidio—le devuelve la broma con cinismo—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Lane Loud. Mucho gusto.

Extendió su brazo para saludarlo pero el dolor fue tanto que lo bajo con unos cuantos quejidos acompañados.

—Veo que te dieron una paliza, déjame recetarte unas aspirinas, relajantes musculares y una pomada—Dice mientras anota una prescripción.

—Gracias doc…

— ¿Eso es todo?—pregunta Linka enojada—. Se supone que debe suturar sus heridas y revisar daños internos por si existe una contusión.

Ese doctor la mira con curiosidad y después le dirige la mirada a su hermano mayor.

—Linka es obvio que el señor ya tiene años de experiencia y sabe lo que hace, además no necesitan coserme porque no soy muñeco JeJe, ¿Entiendes? —Bromea para calmarla.

Su hermana menor solo suspira frustrada.

—Tu hermana es muy sensata—dice con sarcasmo y le dirige la mirada a la niña—. ¿Has considerado ser doctora? Una de mis empleadas podría enseñarte más sobre cómo ser una sobre protectora.

—Oiga eso no fue muy amable—volvió a quejarse la niña.

—Tienden a decirme eso seguido—responde el doctor para luego voltear a su paciente.

Nota como este la mira a ella con preocupación mientras sigue sobándole el cabello. Le da algo de curiosidad la tonalidad blanca del cabello de esa chica, en especial porque su piel tenía color natural. No padecía de albinismo y obviamente el cabello no estaba teñido. Años de experiencia le enseñan a uno a diagnosticar antes de que inicie un problema.

—Dime Lane ¿Alguno de tus padres está aquí? Me gustaría hacerle unos estudios a tu hermana.

— ¿Por qué? —Lane se preocupó de inmediato— ¿Ella está bien?

—Quiero hacerle algunos análisis rutinarios—responde con calma—. Y en cuanto a ti… le voy a hacer caso a la pequeña enfermera pero necesito que ella espere afuera.

—En realidad no me gustaría dejarla sola ¿Sabe? En los hospitales hay muchas personas enfermas o con herida abiertas y no quisiera traumatizarla.

— ¿Enserio quieres que vea como te coso heridas? Tiene once y por el logo de su mochila ve un programa de zombis donde destripan gente. Soportaría ver a un idiota desangrándose antes que ver la sangre de su propio hermano—dice manteniendo el tono cínico—. Y no te encariñes con el chico asiático, en las historietas muere.

—Leo las historietas, no puede decirme algo que no sepa—le saca la lengua.

Lane se ríe un poco de eso pero decide hacerle caso al doctor y pedirle que salga un momento. Finalmente solos él doctor empieza a suturar sus heridas.

A Lane le duele un poco el desinfectante que le aplica ese sujeto y más por como mueve el algodón a través de sus heridas. A pesar de dolerle sus heridas no eran nada comparadas con la preocupación que sentía por su hermana afuera de esa sala ¿Alguien intentaría hablar con ella? ¿Qué tal si un enfermo le infectaba algo mientras tocia? O peor ¿Qué tal si un chico que está ahí por casualidad la invita a salir?

Su doctor observa como ese chico ve a la puerta con preocupación. Suspira preocupado por ella.

—Dime ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste estas heridas? ¿Algún reto adolescente en una fiesta? ¿Intentaste pasarte con la novia del capitán de futbol americano? —Pregunta con sarcasmo—. Porque por tu condición física ella hubiera dicho que no.

—Yo sufrí de esto por unos homofóbicos. Me vieron terminar con mi novio y decidieron molestarme llamándome marica—baja la mirada—Me intente defender pero ellos eran más. Fue Linka la que me encontró derribado en el campo de futbol y me trajo aquí en un taxi—Suspiro y puso una sonrisa alegre al pronunciar su nombre.

— ¿Acaso pedí la historia de tu vida?—Se volvió algo más sarcástico—. De hecho estoy interesado ¿Si eres un joven homosexual porque te gusta tu hermana?

Lane se sonroja

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso se droga con analgésicos? —Pregunto con indignación.

—Con vicodin, pero eso no afecta mi juicio solo me relaja—rocía de nuevo el spray desinfectante en la rodilla de Lane—. Responde por favor sé que quieres hablar del tema.

Lane sigue teniendo la mirada baja mientras pensaba. ¿Por qué ese doctor insinuaba algo así sobre él y su hermana? ¿Por qué contarle sobre sus problemas personales a un desconocido? ¿Cuándo habían comenzado estos?

* * *

De repente recuerda el día que salió del closet y las reacciones de toda su familia.

—Mamá, papá…—trago saliva—Me siento atraído hacia alguien—se cortó ahí mientras que sus padres hacían ese típico sonido que hacen cuando indican una insinuación.

—Bien hecho hermano "Go for her" —su hermano Luke le guiña el ojo.

Su hermano Lynn le da un pequeño codazo y pregunta quién es la afortunada.

—Esa es la parte difícil familia… No es una chica—Empieza a juguetear con sus dedos.

— ¿Es una mujer madura?—Pregunto Loni confundido—. No sabía que tenías esas mañas.

—No Loni. Tiene casi mi edad.

Ahí es cuando todos arquearon una ceja.

—Hijo ¿Qué sucede? –Lynn sr empezaba a preocuparse.

Lane cerró los ojos y lloro un poco

— ¡Es un chico llamado Mack! —Confeso avergonzado.

Absolutamente todos se quedaron boquiabierta por lo dicho, no supieron cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eres un joto? —Grito Luke enojado.

De todos sus hermanos era su reacción la que lo lastimo más. Luke era su compañero de cuarto y mejor amigo, siempre se apoyaban el uno al otro y ahora lo había ofendido de manera profunda. Le hubiera dolido menos una bala.

De sus hermanos menores Levi tuvo una reacción indiferente, Lars y Lynn parecían verlo con desaprobación mientras que los gemelos y Leon eran muy pequeños para entenderlo y Linka solo estaba confundida. De parte de los mayores las miradas eran hostiles. Incluso su torpe hermano Loni lo veía mal.

Su padre se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió en silencio hacia su habitación seguido por su esposa. Pudo verla ahí; La mirada de su madre con una sonrisa leve pero ojos lagrimeando hacia él. Quizá no todo estaba perdido.

— Vámonos hermanitos, dejemos a la "nena" sola— Luke toma con fuerza a los mellizos mientras que Lynn carga a Leon.

Lars también se fue dejando solo a tres personas en la mesa.

— Descuida hermano la reacción de ellos es natural tratándose del ambiente en el que viven y las opiniones que escuchan sobre las minorías sexuales—explico Levi acomodándose sus gafas—. No solo tienes mi apoyo sino que convenceré a nuestros hermanos de que esto es algo que no se elige.

— Lane ¿Eres feliz contigo mismo?—pregunto Linka preocupada. Ella ya había perdido esos prejuicios al momento de conocer a las madres de su mejor amiga.

Lo único que pudo hacer el joven comediante es empezar a llorar mientras sumergía la cara contra la mesa.

* * *

Diez meses desde que declaro su preferencia sexual y las cosas en su casa no han mejorado del todo. Sus hermanos menores no les importo mucho, no tenían la edad suficiente para entenderlo a excepción de Levi quien lo apoyo emocionalmente.

Linka le dio constante apoyo a Lane e incluso hasta el día de hoy siguen siendo compañeros de cuarto debido a que Luke lo hecho de su habitación.

Esa chica realmente era un amor, cualquier elección que sus hermanos tomaran ella los apoyaría y eso fue lo que impulso a Lane a invitar a salir a un chico.

Ni siquiera sus padres parecieron aceptarlo del todo pero Linka… Ella incluso le había dado consejos para iniciar una conversación ya que ese chico era algo antisocial, más bien su contrario exacto.

— Si te sirve de consuelo la mayoría de personas son idiotas, por lo que una acción tan estúpida como rechazar a un hermano, porque le gusta pasar el tiempo con hombres era de esperarse— explica terminando de aplicar un poco de pomada en su moretón.

— Mis hermanos no son idiotas, solo…—no supo cómo defenderlos.

— Descuida no digo que todos sean así, de hecho ese chico Levi suena agradable y esa niña por la que te sientes atraído es adorable ¿Cuándo fue que empezaste a sentir algo por ella, antes o después de compartir cuarto?

Lane subió la mirada viendo a ese doctor sentarse en la silla frente a él. Le ofreció una paleta y la acepto un poco disgustado.

— Creo que todo inicio en mi primera cita con Mack—se recostó sobre la camilla y empezó a chupar la paleta.

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde que les dio la noticia, en ese mes no había dicho ni un solo chiste y había cerrado temporalmente su negocio de fiestas, realmente no estaba de humor para hacer nada.

La primera noche paso en la cama con Linka, ella lo abrazo de manera cariñosa hasta que despertaron. Algo en eso le hizo sentir culpa por lo que después empezó a dormir en el suelo acompañado solo de una almohada cosa que preocupo a su hermana menor pero le pidió que le reste importancia.

— ¿Diez meses durmiendo en el suelo? —interrumpió el doctor impresionado.

—Compre un colchón inflable con el poco dinero que me quedaba—responde el desanimado.

—De todos modos vamos a revisar tu espalda, voltéate—ordena levantándose—.Y no pares—ajusta la máquina de radiografías.

* * *

…

De nuevo llego a ese recuerdo de cuando invito a salir a ese chico gótico gracias a Linka. La noche de la cita llego y se puso una camisa de botones amarilla junto a unos pantalones de mezclilla elegidos específicamente por su hermana menor.

Bajo las escaleras con alegría mientras que su cita esperaba en la sala de estar. Una curiosa sorpresa encontrar a Lars hablando con Mack.

—No lo entiendo viejo ¿Por qué de todos Lane? ¿Por qué no una chica? —interrogaba con hostilidad pero ese gótico solo le sonreía.

—Porque según la gente es un pecado así que me acerco con mayor facilidad al señor de las tinieblas—responde manteniendo esa sonrisa—. Te vez fabuloso Lane ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro—sonríe y voltea a su hermana quien le levanta el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Lars se queda pensando en esa respuesta

— ¿Así uno se acerca al señor oscuro? Ahora que lo pienso un poco mejor mi hermano se acercó a la oscuridad más que yo. Qué envidia.

—Lars no seas payaso –Dijo Linka regañándolo.

…

La cita fue buena pero pareció mas una salida de mejores amigos.  
Comer hamburguesas en un restaurante de dudosa calidad, hablar de películas de superhéroes aunque Lane las veía algo bobas no podía evitar adorar a deadpool y ese sentido del humor tan icónico que lo inspira a sacar su material más adulto.

Mack menciono que uno de sus héroes favoritos era el vengador fantasma y quien culparlo. ¿Qué es más genial que un hombre en chaqueta de cuero cuyo cráneo esta en llamas y castiga con el fuego infernal a sus enemigos?

—Para ser un gótico hablas mucho—señala Lane—. Me gusta eso.

—No me gusta ser un estereotipo ¿Sabes? Como si todo en la vida fuera miseria y dolor… Lo es pero siento que uno puede disfrutar de las partes que dan menos asco.

Por alguna manera ese comentario hace reír a Lane y Mack se sonroja por eso. Los dos llegaron al campo de futbol de la escuela, había una práctica de porristas esa noche pero ellas conocían bien a Mack y sabían de sus preferencias sexuales por lo que los dejaron estar ahí observando.

Sin que se dieran cuenta Lane tenía una cámara espía en su moño por lo que las estaba grabando. Al menos con eso quizá se gane el cariño de Lynn.

—Gracias por esto viejo—se recuesta en el césped mientras ve al comediante.

— ¿Yo?, Debería ser yo quien te lo agradezca —las reacciones de mi familia no fueron alentadoras a excepción de dos de mis hermanos menores. Pero esto resulto mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y tomaron sus manos con una sonrisa.  
En esa noche a Lane no le importo un demonio lo que sus hermanos pensaran, había alguien que lo hacía feliz… Bueno también tenía a Linka y Levi pero Mack era alguien ajeno a su familia, no estaba obligado a amarlo pero lo hacía.

Así comenzó un noviazgo muy disparejo. Alguien que gustaba de la miseria y alguien que adoraba la comedia. Es cierto que los opuestos se atraen. Por lo que quedo de esa noche se quedaron mirando las estrellas con diferentes visiones de estas.

Lane pensaba que las estrellas eran inspiradoras. Si ellas son capaces de brillar a pesar de estar en un escenario tan oscuro él podría brillar en cualquier lugar. Mack se inspiraba al ver como algo que murió hace miles de millones de años aún era capaz de dejar un fuerte brillo en la visión de alguien.

—Las estrellas son las luces del cielo—comentaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron sorprendidos. Se dieron una mirada retadora—. ¡Gurren Laggan Giga Drill Breaker! —gritaron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a reír.

—No sabía que te gustaba ese anime—comenta Mack impresionado.

—Mi hermana me obligó a verlo y le tome el gusto. De hecho uno de mis hermanitos se ha esforzado en construir su mecha personal desde que lo vio.

Mack vuelve a reírse y le da un beso en la mejilla sonrojando a Lane. Ese beso en la mejilla lo impulsa a devolvérselo pero en los labios con mucha pasión. Las porristas desde el fondo suspiran por tan romántica escena.

Ambos se quedaron impresionados por la iniciativa de Lane, algo despertó en ambos y repitieron el proceso en repetidas ocasiones. Se hizo más oscuro y Lane llegó demasiado tarde a casa siendo recibido por la última persona que quería.

Luke estaba sentado en sofá usando su ropa habitual, ni siquiera se alisto para dormir y esa expresión no era algo positiva. A Lane todavía le importaba pero no arruinaría así su noche por lo que intento ignorarlo.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita? —pregunto su hermano con molestia.

—Fabulosa, podría decir mejor que con una chica—responde con cinismo.

—Idiota —Murmulla el punk con molestia.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —Lane empezó a acercarse hostilmente—. Mira Luke eres mi hermano y no quiero lastimarte así que déjame en paz.

— ¿Tú me estas amenazando a mí? Que yo sepa los homosexuales le huían a las peleas ¿Cuándo cambio eso? –cuestiona indignado.

—Deja de verme como un simple homosexual –grito entre lágrimas—. Soy tu hermano ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarme así? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre este yo y el que solía contar chistes?

—Que en ese Lane podía confiar y sentirme cómodo –Respondió también llorando.

— ¿Y porque ya no puedes?

—Porque eres gay…—es la única respuesta que se le ocurrió —. ¿Cómo sentirme cómodo saliendo de la ducha o preparándome para dormir con un gay frente a mí?

—En primer lugar no eres mi tipo y en segundo ¡Asco! Soy tu hermano viejo.

—Eso lo hace peor—señala enojado—. Además ¿Cómo planeas dejar una descendencia si andas con un hombre? No creo que un niño adoptado reciba el mismo cariño que uno de sangre.

—Solo tengo catorce, no me preocupo por eso todavía.

—Nos decepcionas viejo. Todos nuestros hermanos esperábamos hacer que nuestro apellido perdure y gracias a ti no habrá otros diez chicos Loud.

— ¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para esto. Iré a dormir con alguien que si me aprecia.

—Claro. Es normal que las niñitas duerman juntas, que bueno que no es un chico o intentarías aprovecharte mientras duerme…—el puñetazo en su cara lo interrumpió.

— ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso! En especial refiriéndote a ella—ordena con furia mientras sube a su habitación compartida con la única chica de la familia.

Al subir noto los ojos de cada uno de sus hermanos entre las puertas abiertas. Los ignora y se dirige a dormir.

Luke por su parte limpiaba la sangre de su nariz mientras lloraba. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil aceptarlo? Quizá porque al tratarse de alguien tan cercano como su hermano era algo que no quisiera ver. Nunca es fácil lidiar con ese tipo de noticias y siempre seria incomodo viniendo de una familia de varones en su mayoría.

—Luke—su padre lo tomo del hombro—Estas castigado—no sonó enojado, solo triste.

En ese momento Lane no entendía del todo la frustración de Luke pero unos días después Loli le explico que en una fiesta un chico llamado Deán lo acoso por pensar que tendría una oportunidad.

En el momento que beso a Luke por sorpresa fue cuando recibió un puñetazo en el ojo y el chico Loud adquirió una desconfianza a la gente homosexual.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no lo perdonas si comprendes sus razones de ser así? —el doctor apago la maquina indicando que la radiografía ya termino de hacer su función.

Lane baja la mirada

—Quizá aún me duele que me trato así porque se trata de mi hermano ¿Usted no ha vivido eso?

—Considerando que soy un blanco heterosexual que vive en el apogeo de los "milenials"…Si me han juzgado mucho pero quizá solo porque la mayoría de "milenials" son unos idiotas mimados.

— ¿Dice que odia a los milenials? —pregunta confundido.

—Digo que odio a los idiotas. Tú pareces un buen chico. Sigue contando, tengo un paciente al que le debo decir que está muriendo y preferiría que no gaste del poco tiempo que dispone tan deprimido, por ahora que mantenga la ilusión.

—De acuerdo—suspira de nuevo—Los diez meses que estuve con Mack y tuve el apoyo de Linka y Levi me ayudaron a sobrevivir la hostilidad de mi hermano y la indiferencia del resto.

—Es lindo y todo esta historia sacada de un libro de John Green pero lo que quiero saber es cuando comenzaste en fijarte en tu hermana.

—Vaya usted es morboso.

—Paso mi tiempo libre reflexionando en la decadencia del intelecto humano, a veces quiero escuchar una buena historia…Por cierto tu espalda parece estar bien.

—Está bien supongo que no tiene sentido negarlo.

…

* * *

A un mes de iniciar su relación con Mack todavía seguía siendo compañero de cuarto de Linka. Esa tarde los chicos tenían una pequeña fiesta de piscina pero no invitaron a Lane para no sentirse incomodos, que curioso que prefieran que una preadolescente les proporcione más comodidad que un hermano homosexual.

Lane jugaba con el robot que Linka tenía en su habitación para matar el tiempo y también con su conejo de peluche.

—Entonces señor robot ¿Te puedo dar un conejo? JeJe ¿Entiende? Porque soy un conejo y se pronuncia como consejo—bromea Lane haciendo una voz torpe y luego cambia a un tono serio para la voz del robot—Mis circuitos… No tengo nada—suelta los juguetes y se recuesta desanimado en el robot inflable.

De repente una puerta se abre frente a él solo para ver a su hermana en traje de baño.

—Lane pon esto en mi cesto—le pide arrojándole su ropa de diario—. La última vez que la deje en el patio Lars pensó que sería genial pintarla de negro ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Claro Linka—toma las ropas y empieza a doblarlas—. Y sobre Lars bueno recuerda que tengo unas latas de pintura rosa en el garaje, ya sabes por si quieres darle color a su ropa, JeJe, ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Eso como es un juego de palabras?

—No intentaba bromear, intentaba insinuarte algo—le guiña el ojo haciéndola entender.

—Bueno quizá siga tu consejo, adiós Lane y que lastima que no puedas venir –dijo eso ultimo algo desanimada.

Lane se despide de ella y pone desanimado la ropa de su hermana en el cesto, al abrir la tapa se encuentra con el diario de su hermana. Por un momento se pregunta si debería leerlo, a fin de cuentas ella era la única que todavía le tiene mucha confianza ¿Sería capaz de traicionarla así?

—Solo una revisada rápida —lo toma y abre un capitulo aleatorio—. De todos modos a veces la gente con problemas escribe en su diario y quizá encuentre algún problema de Linka.

"¿Por qué mi pecho se siente raro?"

Lane se sonrojo mucho al leer el título del capitulo, estuvo a segundos de volverlo a poner en su lugar pero no lo hizo. En cambio aprovecho que el seguro de esa puerta si funcionaba para encerrarse y tener privacidad.

Leyó como Linka describió las sensaciones que sentía al momento que Lynn la tacleaba suavemente en su práctica diaria de futbol o de como al momento de enjabonárselos en la ducha no podía evitar sentirse bien. La cara de Lane ya estaba roja como un tomate pero su sangre fluía en su mayoría a su entre pierna.

¿No se supone que tenía un gusto por los chicos? ¿Entonces que lo hacía sentirse de esa manera y porque le gustaba tanto? Fue lo que se cuestionó mientras no despegaba sus ojos del diario.

Para su infortunio el capítulo solo duro seis hojas lo cual lo desanimo pero prosiguió a leer el siguiente.

"Amo a mi compañero"

De nuevo se sonrojo y sus pantalones se alborotaban.

"Al principio me sentí algo triste por la pelea de mis hermanos y de cómo a Lane lo echaron de su cuarto pero de esa tristeza vino la alegría de haber ganado al mejor compañero de cuarto de todos"

Era el primer párrafo del capítulo lo cual le coloco una gran sonrisa a su hermano.

Lo que leyó después eran en su mayoría adulaciones de parte de su hermana menor sobre como su humor a pesar de no ser el mejor siempre la alegraba y aunque sea un chico siempre es atento a darle su privacidad al momento de que ella tenga que cambiarse.

Las conversaciones que tenían sobre lo que es el amor y de cómo es hermoso experimentarlos con cualquier persona.

— ¿La estaré influenciando para que salga con chicas? No me gustaría que salga con esa rara de su amiga –se dijo a sí mismo mientras pasaba las hojas.

"Si el amor era tan lindo como lo describía Lane entonces creo que es lo que siento yo por él"

Esas palabras escritas con la letra de su hermana menos hicieron que Lane de un pequeño gemido de alegría. No supo cómo explicar esa sensación de gozo, solo supo que le encanto.

"Realmente lo que Lane describe no se acerca a lo que siento por el hermano de Bebe"

Esa oración lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

"No es que me caiga mal pero realmente solo salí con él ya que Loki termino llorando porque su novia lo corto porque yo herí los sentimientos de su hermano. Adivinen quien fue responsabilizada por eso y fue obligada a salir con su acosador"

Lane saco un pequeño quejido.

Desde que inicio a salir con ese chico se daba cuenta que era más que nada una relación para mantener a su hermano mayor feliz, un abuso a su parecer. ¿Enserio interponía los sentimientos y decisiones de su hermana por una chica que quizá termine con el cuándo vayan a universidades diferentes?

Loki puede ser un tarado a veces y se le hacía injusto que Linka fuera la que más pague por sus caprichos.

"En este mes he podido conocer más de Lane de lo que llevo en once años de vivir en habitaciones separadas. Sonara egoísta pero no quisiera que se mude de nuevo"

Lane tampoco quería mudarse de nuevo después de leer esas palabras.

"Debo confesar que a veces sin que se dé cuenta olfateo un poco su ropa sucia por curiosidad"

Otra vez esa sensación entre las piernas.

Por mera curiosidad volteo a ver el cesto de ropa sucia y después a la ventana para notar que todos incluyendo Linka están en la enorme piscina. Volvió a ver el cesto y saco la falda de Linka.

Por precaución puso el diario en su lugar para que ella no lo encuentre en otro lugar y así evitar una discusión. Solo por si acaso asegura el pestillo de la puerta y empieza a olfatear la falda de su hermana profundamente.

Su aroma era exquisito. Naranja y durazno combinado con un poco de sudor y una humedad diferente. Lane sabía que era eso, sus amigos a esa edad ya hablaban de eso y las clases de educación sexual lo confirmaron. Era un fluido con aroma exquisito. Sin que se diera cuenta su mano ya estaba actuando por si sola.

Duro así media hora hasta que se descargó por completo y todo pensando en ella. Se sintió bastante sucio, en especial porque era su hermana menor pero vaya que lo disfruto.

Esa noche cuando vio a Linka en su pijama no pudo evitar darle un beso en la mejilla para desearle dulces sueños y quedarse mirando por horas reflexionando en que tan suertudo se sentía al tener a personas que lo amaban con sinceridad a pesar de sus preferencias.

Durmió plácidamente y los siguientes meses fueron así. Con el tiempo algunos de sus hermanos le dirigían la palabra y hasta presento a Mack frente a su madre.

—Vaya sí que eres un chico agradable Mack –Dijo ella feliz por ver que su hijo era feliz.

—Muchas gracias señora Loud, usted también es bastante agradable, es bueno conocerla.

—Por mi parte siéntete bienvenido cuando quieras y espero que se la pasen bien en su cita de esta noche—saca un billete de cincuenta dólares—. Diviértete hijo.

— ¡Wow! Esto es demasiado, ni siquiera recuerdo que Loki haya gastado en una cita.

—Es que Loki insiste en pagar todo por sí solo, algo de orgullo de machos.

—Pues ¿Quién necesita machos cuando hay muchos? JeJe ¿Entiendes? —bromea pero solo su cita se ríe.

Así la pareja se dispone a irse alegremente. Lane antes de salir de la puerta noto una mirada hostil de Luke pero al ver la sonrisa de su hermana le dio igual.

—Hermano ya han pasado tres meses desde que esto inicio—dijo Loki poniendo su mano en el hombro de Luke—.Yo tampoco estoy cómodo pero me vi tragado a aceptarlo.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. Por lo menos tu mejor amigo no es homosexual –se quejó.

—Bueno…—voltea a Loni quien estaba lavando una camisa en el fregadero

— Ay, esta mancha no se quita –dijo en un tono algo afeminado.

—JeJe, bueno se acerca—esta vez Luke sonó más animado—Pero no importa, aunque me disculpe el mismo me dijo que no estaba dispuesto a volver al cuarto.

—Eventualmente tendrá que volver. Linka ya pronto será una adolescente que necesitara privacidad por lo que Lane tendrá que cambiarse de cuarto de nuevo.

—Igual no quiero que ese come salchichas duerma cerca de mí—se levanta molesto pero Loki lo devuelve al sofá con mucha fuerza.

— ¿No quieres aceptarlo? Bien. Yo tampoco quiero que sea así pero sigue siendo nuestro hermano y no ha hecho nada para faltarte al respeto así que tendrás que tragarte esa actitud para ti mismo—lo regaña mientras le señala—ve a tu cuarto Luke y reflexiona un poco sobre tu actitud.

Así el rockero se fue molesto a su cuarto.

Linka había escuchado todo desde la cocina, le dolía que ambos mejores amigos se peleen de esa manera y quería intervenir, pero su hermano le conto de un protocolo que ellos seguían cuando había una discusión. Algo que le afectaba a ella porque si intentaba ayudar ese protocolo solo empeoraba y las discusiones se volvían más fuertes. A veces se sentía irrelevante en su propia casa.

En tres meses hubo otras discusiones torpes que llevaron a ese protocolo y Linka se intentaba apartar pero fue Lane quien le dijo que estaba bien que interfiera a pesar de arruinar las cosas ya que su intención de ayudarlos era buena y no debía cambiar esa actitud jamás.

—Loki—salió tímidamente de la cocina—. No me gusta que Lane y Luke peleen y quisiera hacer algo.

Su hermano mayor le pidió que se acercara para que ambos queden sentados en el sofá.

—Está bien que quieras ayudar Linka pero no es algo que alguno de nosotros pueda arreglar, es algo entre ellos—le revuelve el cabello para juguetear.

—Pero a pesar de que se vayan a reconciliar. No quiero que Lane se vaya de mi cuarto, es menos incomodo que Lynn o Lars cuando vienen a dormir y mucho más limpio. Me gusta estar con él—estaba empezando a llorar.

Su hermano mayor la rodea con el brazo y la pone junto a su hombro para hacerla sentir menos triste.

—Eso ya es decisión de Lane—afirmo calmado—. Pero aunque ya no sea tu compañero siempre sentirá ese mismo cariño que siente ahora.

Loki saco dos controles para jugar videojuegos.

— ¿Disparos o peleas? –Pregunta su hermano en tono retador.

Su hermanita le sonríe mientras selecciona un personaje para poder pelear. Mientras tanto en la cita de Mack y Lane fueron al cine y pasaron toda la función tomados de la mano pero por diferentes razones.

Lane estaba aterrado y por eso le oprimía la mano y Mack simplemente le daba apoyo.

Se escuchaban gritos en la película y era obvio ya que se trataba de una película bizarra ciento veinte días en un lugar llamado Sodoma. Mack parecía disfrutarla pero Lane solo se limitaba a cerrar los ojos para evitar que las imágenes se queden dentro de su mente.

—Descuida luego de unas sesiones de terapia aprendes a ignorar las pesadillas— Le soba su mano de manera tan delicada que tranquiliza a Lane.

—Ciento veinte días de terapia es lo que necesitare para superar esto JeJe ¿Entiendes?

—Me alegro de que puedas hacer bromas incluso en esta situación—Le ofrece dulces.

—No creo ser capaz de comer ahora –Los rechaza mientras escucha suplicas agonizantes en la pantalla.

La película termino y varias personas del cine salieron vomitando o haciendo citas para psicólogos.

—Amiga esa película fue asombrosa. En especial el final cuando bailan sobre cadáveres—le dijo Lars a una chica pelirroja que lo acompaño—. Gracias por venir.

— ¿Lars? —Lane se sintió asombrado por verlo -Esta película es para mayores de trece ¿Cómo lograste entrar?

—La novia de Loki me dejo entrar…Creo que esta despedida. Hola Mack.

—Hola Lars, que buen gusto en películas tienes –Le chasque los dedos y guiña el ojo.

Lars le devuelve el gesto.

A Lane le alegro que uno de sus hermanos menores se llevara bien con su novio, en citas anteriores notaba como antes de salir los dos se ponían a platicar sobre temas que Lane no entendía.

La película termino a media noche debido a que se trataba de una función especial que solo se proyectaría esa noche, por lo cual tendrían que llegar en silencio. La madre de la chica se la llevo y Mack vivía cerca del cine por lo que decidió caminar.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron solos esperando a que llegara su taxi.

—Oye Lane—lo llamo Lars cabizbajo—. Lamento no haber hablado tanto contigo o defenderte de los insultos de Luke, me deje llevar por lo que me dijo Lynn sobre los homosexuales y de cómo es incómodo cuando alguien que no sea una chica se le queda viendo el trasero o sus músculos—explico avergonzado—. No quería que me molesten los demás por hablarte.

—Lars, si no te molestan por leer cuentos de príncipes unicornios no te molestaran por hablarme—afirma calmando a su hermano.

La cara de Lars se puso algo roja

— ¿Desde cuándo lo saben?

—Desde que Linka se excusó, no tendría sentido que se siento avergonzada por eso ya que es una chica, ¿Para qué causar un problema de eso? La opción más lógica seria alguien que realmente se sienta avergonzado por leer eso ya que sería una gran contradicción a su personalidad. Eran Lynn, Levi o tú y ellos no fueron los que nos interrogaron para confesar.

—Bueno ahora me siento como un tonto por hacer que castiguen a Linka— Lars baja de nuevo la cabeza.

—Ella no está molesta contigo, de seguro ya lo olvido.

Eso reconforta un poco a Lars mientras se quedan esperando.

\- Pequeño Poni, pequeño poni —Lane empezó a cantar para molestar a su hermano.

— ¡Cállate! —grito con algo de vergüenza y una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos se rieron y platicaron mientras volvían a casa. Entre más tiempo pasaba su relación con su familia iba siendo más positiva. De Linka para abajo podía tener una conversación saludable con ellos pero los otros cuatro seguían viéndolo raro.

—Me sorprende que Loni todavía sea capaz de saber porque sentirse incomodo— confiesa Lane.

—Sera torpe pero no un idiota, además de que también a él se le han insinuado chicos.

Lane arqueo la ceja en señal de duda.

Lars le explico que una vez trajo a unos amigos a estudiar en el sótano pero consiguieron de contrabando unas cervezas y se embriagaron. Un comentario llevo al otro hasta que un chico beso a Loni haciendo que este retroceda y salga corriendo.

Algo en Loni cambio ese día, ya no le gustaba besar a nadie que no sea Linka o su madre.

Ahora Lane entendía porque el Loud más torpe se negaba a hablarle y quizá por eso Loli tampoco le hablaba, después de todo eran compañeros y mejores amigos. Era obvio que le contaría eso y aún más obvio que se sentiría molesto por eso.

Así fueron esos diez meses, una compañera que lo quería, citas agradables con su novio y platicas amigables con algunos de sus hermanos. Ignorando la indiferencia de los otros cuatro podría decir que las cosas realmente no habían cambiado tanto.

…

* * *

—Realmente no me habían molestado mucho, en especial porque Mack y yo no hablábamos mucho en la escuela por tener clases diferentes por lo que nadie a excepción de las porristas sabían de nuestra relación hasta que…—Lane baja la cabeza con tristeza.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

Suspira triste por recordar lo que paso hace ya casi diez horas.

…

* * *

En las gradas del campo Lane y Mack observaban a las porristas animar la práctica de los jugadores pero algo había en la mirada del chico gótico que no le inspiraba confianza al comediante.

— ¿Sabes? Lo malo de los jugadores del futbol americano es que es muy capitalista JeJe ¿Entiendes?—bromeo para romper la tensión pero no recibe respuesta— ¿Mack?

—Me voy a mudar—dijo con tristeza.

El humor de Lane decayó bastante al escuchar eso, antes que poder decir algo Mack le dio un último beso y después se alejó llorando. Sin que el comediante supiera Mack estaba sufriendo bastante, a pesar de ser un amante de la oscuridad y cosas así, sus sentimientos todavía existían y aún era capaz de sentir dolor. En especial tratándose de alguien que amaba.

Ahí estaba el comediante sin poder decir nada, sentado en una banca pensando en su propia miseria.

" _Es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado"_

Eso decían todos pero realmente la parte de la perdida era difícil, se sentía horrible e inevitable. Quizá por eso es que Mack se despidió de esa tan abrupta. Porque no quería sentir tanto dolor, deseaba terminar con todo para no llorar.

Desafortunadamente no terminaría para Lane, solo se volvería peor. Perder el cariño de cuatro de sus hermanos y ahora el amor de su vida.

—Al menos me queda Linka—susurro con tristeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Pensó en esa niña que tanto adoraba y de su consuelo al saber que podría llorar en su suave y dulce hombro. Eso era algo. El poder liberar sus sentimientos con su compañera de habitación calmaría un poco del dolor, ella era realmente especial.

Un puñetazo en la cara lo tumba a otra grada. Varios chicos corpulentos del equipo de futbol estaban mirándolo con sonrisas malvadas.

—Así que tenemos un marica—Dice uno de ellos para luego tronarse los nudillos.

—Por un momento pensábamos que miraban a esas chicas y no nos hubiera importado, todos quisieran verlas practicar de vez en cuando pero al parecer nos espiaban a nosotros—explica otro haciendo estiramientos.

—No, esto…. Es un mal entendido solo buscábamos un lugar tranquilo—Lo patean en el estómago sacándole el aire.

—Qué bueno que Lynn se fue temprano, así no se quejara de que le peguemos a su hermano mayor—otro lo levanta para tirarlo a la banca.

—Por favor –suplica Lane adolorido.

—Todos sobre él—ordena el capitán.

Así Lane recibió la paliza de su vida. Cada parte de su cuerpo. La condición física de esos tipos hizo que los golpeas fueran más brutales. Así fue por una media hora entre risas e insultos de origen homofóbico.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa y juegas con tus barbies?—preguntaba uno en burla mientras le pateaba las costillas.

—Bien dicho Carl—Dice para luego darle un pisotón en la rodilla.

—Apuesto que disfrutas esto—comento en tono sarcástico—A la gente como tú les gusta que les den duro—Le golpea la boca rompiéndole algunos frenos.

Finalmente un golpe llevo al otro hasta que termino derribado en el campo de futbol y ellos se retiraban no sin antes darle unos cuantos escupitajos. Lane estaba en un estado de seminconsciencia mirando a ninguna dirección en específico, solo luchaba para mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Qué le dolía más? ¿La paliza o el abandono? En esos momentos era difícil elegir.

— ¡Lane! —se escuchó la voz de Linka desde lejos—. Lynn dijo que te vio aquí y se está haciendo tarde.

—No puede verme así—se dijo mientras luchaba por levantarse.

No deseaba ver a su hermana llorar por verlo herido, eso fue lo que le dio un impulso para cojear lo más rápido que pueda pero fue en vano ya que a los pocos pasos escucho el grito de miedo de su hermana.

— ¡Lane! —Linka corrió hacia él y con el más simple tacto lo derribo por error.

A Lane le dolió mucho esa caída.

— ¡Por dios! Necesitas un hospital –Saco su teléfono a toda prisa y marco mientras lo veía con mucho miedo.

—Linka, vete por favor—pidió intentando tomarle la mano—. No quiero que me veas así.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? No puedo dejarte—empezó a llorar y cayó de rodillas.

Lane le sonrió y sobo su cara tranquilizándola.

…

* * *

—Y aquí estamos, tomamos un taxi y esperamos diez minutos para que nos atienda. Ella fue un ángel protector que me trajo hasta aquí—termino de contar todavía con una sonrisa en la cara.

El doctor solo observa como el rostro del chico observa a la puerta como si pudiera ver a su hermana a través de ella.

—Bueno yo no creo en esa basura de los ángeles pero sí creo que esa chica hizo bien en buscarte—comenta mientras se levanta—Estarás bien, solo toma los medicamentos de la farmacia a mi nombre y descansa unos días.

— ¿Por qué quería saber que estaba enamorado de mi hermana? —le dirige la mirada.

—Curiosidad. Se me hacía raro que estuvieras tan feliz de ser víctima de unos estúpidos por lo que pensé al principio que eras muy idiota pero cuando te vi mirarla a ella lo entendí y tuve curiosidad.

—Bueno si le sirve de algo me alegro compartir esto con alguien.

Ese doctor le sonrió

—Déjame decirte otra cosa. No intentes negar esos sentimientos o terminaras como un homicida demente después de tantos años de represión.

Lane se quedó callado mientras pensaba en esas palabras tan mórbidas.

—Me gusta ver el peor escenario, me relaja cuando no pasa –agrega el doctor que se encoje de hombros y abre la puerta.

Linka lo recibe con un gran abrazo. Se quedó esperando frente a la puerta todo el tiempo.

— ¿Linka? ¿Escuchaste todo? –pregunta avergonzado.

—No. Esta puerta es aprueba de sonido –responde mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

—Niña tu hermano esta lastimado, deja de estrujarlo—ordena el doctor con un tono malhumorado—Por cierto ya perdí tiempo así que los estudios que quiero hacerte serán para otro día.

Ella no le da importancia a las palabras del doctor.

—Bueno, ve por tus medicinas –ordena y le susurra algo al oído de Lane que lo deja boquiabierta –Piensa en eso cuando duermas.

Pasaron por sus medicinas y se retiraron a casa tomados de la mano todo el trayecto mientras se sonreían mutuamente. Linka le devolvía la sonrisa por cortesía pero realmente estaba llorando por ver a su hermano tan lastimado.

Lane por su parte ignoraba el dolor gracias a unas pastillas de vicodin que su doctor le regalo para calmarse temporalmente. Llegaron a la casa y se recostaron en el sofá para tener algo de calma.

—Gracias por cuidarme hermana—dice Lane mientras frota su cabello.

Linka acepta las caricias de su hermano y se acurruca en su hombro. Por diez minutos estuvieron así hasta que entraron todos sus hermanos llenos de moretones.

— ¿Chicos que les paso?—pregunto Linka asustada.

Lynn da un paso al frente y tira una chaqueta de futbol americano llena de sangre. Lane se siente asombrado porque no le pertenecía a Lynn, el número era de uno de los chicos que lo golpearon.

—Renuncie al equipo de futbol—dice con seriedad—. No podría estar con esos payasos después de lo que le hicieron a mi hermano.

Loni escupe uno de sus dientes, la perfecta dentadura del chico estaba arruinada pero su rostro indicaba que no le importaba. Loki por su parte cojeaba con el ceño fruncido.

Incluso los más jóvenes estaban algo lastimados. Entre ellos los gemelos con las ropas rasgadas, Levi con sus lentes rotos y a Lars le faltaban mechones de cabello hasta el punto que sus ojos estaban descubiertos. Luke mantenía una expresión seria con un ojo morado mientras cargaba al pequeño Leon quien era el único sin ningún rasguño.

— ¿Luke? –pregunta Lane preocupado.

—Nadie daña a nuestro hermano… A mi mejor amigo—su ojo bueno empezó a lagrimear—Lo lamento y espero que puedas perdonarme.

Lane le da un fuerte abrazo mientras llora.

—No me importa con quien decidas estar siempre serás mi hermano—afirma mientras le agregaba fuerza al abrazo.

El resto de hermanos se unieron al abrazo y recibió disculpas por los que lo ignoraron por meses. Linka también se une al abrazo. Así un nuevo nivel de fraternidad se alcanzó en la casa Loud, no volverían a lastimarse por la decisión de que cualquiera de ellos tome en cuanto a sus parejas.

La aceptación llego a los corazones de todos y ahí se quedaría.

Llegada la noche Lane rechaza la oferta de volver a su vieja habitación, ya le encantaba estar con Linka y no se desharía de eso así de sencillo.

—Lamento escuchar lo de Mack hermano –Se disculpa algo desanimada.

—No tienes que lamentarlo hermana. Me duele pero tendré que seguir—susurra desanimado.

—Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo aquí estoy para apoyarte.

—Gracias Linka. Por eso te amo.

—Yo también te amo Lane—lo tomo de la nuca, volteo su cabeza y le dio un rápido beso en los labios para luego envolverse avergonzada en sus sabanas.

Lane bastante sonrojado le besa la cabeza y se duerme en su pequeño colchón inflable con una sonrisa.

"La puerta no es aprueba de sonido"

Fueron las palabras de ese doctor antes de que ellos se retiren. Así Lane cierra sus ojos con una gran alegría.

Nota 1: Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Nota 2: Esta vez intente hacer algo diferente, disfruten y comenten.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un critico mas y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
